Cries Of Darkness
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Butch viaja al planeta tierra en busca de información de la raza de seres vivientes ahí. Conoce a una chica de la cual se enamoro perdidamente...pero piensa que es su amor platónico pues...siempre pensó esto: ¿Que pasaría si se da cuenta que soy un extraterrestre? Seguramente si eso pasara no seria lo mismo.


_Hola…C: Espero que disfruten de esta historia de Ciencia Ficción. Si gustan pueden leer mis tres historias pendientes que son: World So Cold, Wonderland y Demente. Quisiera que los leyeran y me apoyaran con un Review :D_

**Disclaimer: **Las chicas superpoderosas Z no es de mi pertenencia.

**Advertencias:** AU OTP OU Sobrenatural

* * *

**Cries Of Darkness**

**Capitulo I**

**_Viernes 6 de Junio de 1842._**

Estoy en una nave espacial muy cerca del planeta tierra. Mi objetivo es de explorar el nuevo sistema solar que se descubrió hace ya varios milenios en mi planeta. Yo siempre tuve curiosidad por los seres que vivían ahí, pero solo un planeta contenía seres con vida, yo se que son diferentes a nosotros, que no piensan igual que nosotros y que su forma de alimentarse y su forma de vivir es diferente a la de nosotros. Según los descubrimientos, esos seres son maravillosos y únicos en todo el universo y que su naturaleza es perfecta. Mi interés comenzó a cobrar vida hasta que llegue a este punto, investigando y sabiendo acerca de lo que vivía ahí.

Presioné varios botones y mi nave luchaba desenfrenadamente contra la gravedad del planeta y aterricé salvajemente en el. Aterricé en un lugar con poco desierto, había alguna que otra cabaña. Mi vista se dirigió a los seres que caminaban hacia mi y mi nave. Eran muy curiosos; sus ojos eran pequeños, algunos de diferente color, en la parte superior tenían pequeños hilos. Sus narices eran largas y puntiagudas. Arriba de sus ojos tenían mas hilos y en su cabeza había mucho mas. Sus labios eran largos. Eran altos. Algunos de ellos tenían una piel muy morena y otros muy pálida. En sus manos tenían cinco dedos y su forma de vestir se veía muy simple. Tenían orejas largas. Sus rostros, al dirigirme la mirada, eran de terror y de horror. Como si vieran un ser malévolo.

Quede anonadado con tal recibimiento. Ellos gritaron a más no poder y una pequeña niña lloro sin parar. Mis intenciones no eran malas… ¿Por qué se asustan?... ¿será por que jamás habían visto a alguien de otro planeta?

Quería preguntarles si me dejarían hacer unas investigaciones en su planeta…pero con la expresión de sus rostros y con sus gritos ahogados de terror, era mas que lógico que no me permitirían hacer eso. Lo que note inmediatamente en mi interior es que…falle con esta misión que guardaba la esperanza de muchos en mi planeta.

* * *

**_Día presente._**

Observo desinteresado en el cuadro que adornaba mi cocina. Le doy un sorbo a mi café mientras sigo observando aquel cuadro. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel momento de la guerra en mi planeta, de las muertes que hubo y de las amenazas de los invasores, antes que me sacaran de aquella guerra le tome una foto de los soldados de que se preparaban para ello y ahora esta plasmada en ese cuadro.

Ese cuadro también me recuerda que hace mas de 60 años que visite por primera vez este planeta. Claro, todos me trataron mal, pero con el tiempo aprendí que tengo que ser como ellos para poder llevar la información a mi planeta. Aprendí que esos seres se llaman humanos, y que a la gente de mi raza les llaman Extraterrestres o alienígenas. A nosotros nos aborrecen y les causamos terror cuando nos presentamos. También hay en la cultura moderna algo que ver con nosotros, nos hacen pasar por "ficción" cuando en realidad no lo somos.

Tengo que ir a una escuela para poder saber mas acerca de esta raza. No me agrada ir a la escuela pues lo que ven en ella es algo que a mi me enseñaron desde pequeño. Claro, no todo, hay algunas materias relacionadas con cosas de su planeta, pero lo que es Matemáticas, Física, Química, y Astronomía es algo que me lo se de memoria y que en algunas teorías de grandes científicos descubrieron yo lo sabia hace siglos.

Camine hacia un espejo que estaba enfrente del comedor. Jamás entendí como los humanos utilizarían estas ropas tan cómodas. El uniforme que llevo puesto es muy cómodo y ágil. No como los que usaba para las guerras. Con mi nueva apariencia (al verme en un espejo) noto que mis ojos verdes, mi pelo negro azabache y mi piel pálida atraía a las terrícolas. Mientras que con mi apariencia real atraía a las de mi planeta. ¿Qué ironía no?

Escucho el claxon del camión escolar. Agarro mi mochila y me dispongo a salir de mi casa para que no me deje el dicho transporte. Me subo a este con mucha agilidad. Al pasar por cada uno de los asientos de los humanos note que hay diferentes tipos de ellos; unas terrícolas hablan de maquillaje y otros productos de belleza. Hay chicos que se la pasaban hablando de mi especie. Lo cual a mi me asusta. Otros se la pasan estudiando, otros diciendo estupideces. Unos presumen lo fuertes que son hacia las jóvenes. En mi opinión aborrezco esas personalidades. Chicas siendo "prostitutas".Al parecer el ser humano me sigue dando malas impresiones. Al parecer esos libros que leí eran puros mitos. Pero así es la humanidad y mi único objetivo era encontrar un asiento donde sentarme. Ignorando lo antes pronunciado.

Había un asiento en especial; en el estaba una bella joven de ojos esmeralda, cabello azabache, y tez blanca. Nadie estaba con ella. Había algo en el ambiente al pasar por su asiento que hizo que mis emociones estallaran. Ella Leía un libro de ciencia ficción. No podía dejar de verla. Hasta que ella noto de reojo mi presencia, Me volteo a ver, yo instintivamente sentí como mi rostro ardía. ¡Malditos humanos! ¿Por qué esto les pasa en esos momentos?

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunto con una voz grave pero a la vez aguda. Yo desperté de golpe de mi shock notando mi idiotez.

—Emm… ¿Me puedo sentar? —pregunte con esa estúpida sensación de que me ardían las mejillas llamado "sonrojo".

—Claro…—dijo sin rodeos volviendo a su libro. Me senté quitándome la mochila y poniéndomela en mis piernas. Yo miro a la hermosa joven terrícola, tenia unos bellos ojos verdes esmeraldas, los cuales brillaban. Tenia una piel muy hermosa, casi parecía porcelana. Tenía unos labios carnosos y bellos. Una belleza de mujer.

Siendo sincero jamás pensé que me interesarían las mujeres terrícolas. Pensé que las de mi planeta tenían mas cualidades. Pero fue algo que pensé aun cuando no sabia de esta raza. Ella es diferente. Bella, hermosa. Instintivamente siento como mis labios se levantan y forman una larga curva. Estaba sonriendo al ver a aquel humano del que me había enamorado a primera vista. Ella voltea al presenciar mi alma sonreírle.

—Em… ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta ella alzando una ceja. Al parecer le molesto que le interrumpiera.

—No…no pasa nada ¿Te interrumpí? —pregunte.

—A no, no te preocupes, este libro ya lo había leído antes y no pasa nada si me interrumpes se que va a pasar después—dice ella sonriéndome. Yo solo la veo como un idiota. —De todos modos…¿Eres nuevo verdad? —pregunto ella mirándome tiernamente. Yo reacciono del Shock temporal. De nuevo.

—Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Jamás te había visto. ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto cerrando su libro. Yo me vuelvo a sonrojar mientras respiro para poder responderle.

—Butch…

—Mucho gusto Butch…Yo me llamo Kaoru—dice ella extendiéndome su mano para saludarla. Yo acepto su saludo, siento como su calida mano me provoca una sensación de calidez. Retiro su mano de la mía.

—Mucho gusto…—dije nervioso.

—Em…¿sabes que salón te quedaste?

—La verdad no lo se —dije alegre. Ella me sonríe.

— ¿Qué te parece si llegando a la escuela te ayudo a encontrar tu salón? —pregunta ella amablemente. Yo inmediatamente digo que si (o mas bien sin pensarlo dos veces como dicen los humanos)

Jamás pensé que me enamoraría de una terrícola. Tal vez en algún lugar de mi cabeza exista el amor entre un Extraterrestre y un Humano. Pero quien sabe.

* * *

¿Merezco Reviews o Favoritos? :D


End file.
